Scatcat - Popstar
Rubble is feeling like a popstar. He thinks there's nothing he can't do. Paul has a song filled with stereotypes and a lesson at the end. Lyrics : (scatting) Someone's got to be the hero, Someone's got to do the job. Someone's got to do the business, Someone's got to be the fool. Someone's got to be the hero, Someone's got to do the job. Someone's got to be the clown who's creating the sound that makes the world go 'round. (scatting) I'm a topstar, rockstar, shooting star, falling star, a hero and a sample success. I got gold-plated toilet tissue, Money never is an issue, TV people call me as their guest.(scatting) I got low hangin' trousers all the way to the top, All the things a home boy could ever be. My life is so upgraded, And my ego so inflated, I've become an X-rated fantasy. (yeah) Someone's got to be the hero, Someone's got to do the job. Someone's got to do the business, Someone's got to be the fool. Someone's got to be the hero, Someone's got to do the job. Someone's got to be the clown who's creating the sound that makes the world go 'round. (scatting) I'm the Captain of Charisma and the Sultan of the Soul. One look and I can set you all free. Just look at me. It's plain to see. It's obvious, you must agree, I'm everything you'll ever wanna be. I take my fame as serious as any popstar can. I'm a leader and an icon and a revolution man. I'm starring in a video. I'm too hot to flop. I'm the goal of every seeker and my ratings never drop. (scatting) Well, I'm rising to the top and you can see I'm really hot, And you know I'm everything I portray. I'm so hip-slickin' cool and so charismic as a rule, That I don't take the time to finish what I say. Popstar, lollipop, popsicle, hall of fame, Look at me. I'm bigger than life. I got patent leather shoes and never pay my booze, And I don't even sing the blues or take a wife. Everything you've heard me say so far is a joke. An open mind and sense of humor is our only hope. I wanna say just one more thing before I move along. I bet you're really glad we're near the end of the song. I leave you now, take a bow. I hope you all agree, A popstar isn't everything it's cracked up to be. If I have left you anything, it's what I wanna say. A pop is an explosion. All you got is you today. Someone's got to be the hero, Someone's got to do the job. Someone's got to do the business, Someone's got to be the fool. Someone's got to be the hero, Someone's got to do the job. Someone's got to be the clown who's creating the sound that makes the world go 'round. (scatting) (with scatting over) Someone's got to be the hero, Someone's got to do the job. Someone's got to do the business, Someone's got to be the fool. Someone's got to be the hero, Someone's got to do the job. Someone's got to be the clown who's creating the sound that makes the world go 'round. Too hot to flop, too hot to flop. (Just look at me) Too hot to flop, too hot to flop. (yeah) Too hot to flop, too hot to flop. (Just look at me) Too hot to flop, too hot to flop. Afterward Rubble now sees the error in his new belief and returns to the Lookout a better pup. Category:Songs